Kagome Wanksta
by KaiteCutie
Summary: Kagome was born in Japan, but raised in NY by her aunt. now her mother wants her and Souta back, but once she get there..something happens....(inukag and maybe a lil mirsan!)
1. The Move Back

hello everyone...this is my second fic.... and i think its better than my first (if not just by a little bit) i am dedicating to all my friends....(since it IS the best one i wrote....) i hope everyone likes it.... o and to the disclaimer!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.....(but i will sum day...muahahahahaha)

Neways...on with the story....

"NANI? I CAN'T GO TO JAPAN! AUNTIE BISHOUJO, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" a young girl with bright blue eyes and long raven hair screamed. The face she was making made her beautiful face scream with anger, which was not such a pretty sight. Her aunt just sighed, this was going to be a long talk.

"Kagome dear, please understand that I don't want you to go either, it is your mother's wish. She has gotten enough money to take the two of you back, she really misses you...and Souta. I would too if I hadn't seen you since your birth." her aunt sighed again, her eyes pleading for the girl to stop her ranting."But why hasn't she cared to care until now? I mean, why cant she move up here? Why do Souta and I have to suffer? Why do we have to move all they way to Japan? She knows that we can't speak Japanese that well, I mean we speak some but we still don't understand anything, well anything besides hello..." Kagome looked out of a near by window.

She lived in an apartment, 415....three numbers that she could never forget. Those numbers had been a part of her home address for quite a long time, she wasn't willing to give that up quite yet. As she stared out the window she saw some of her friends running into the street then running back before a car hit them. She giggled, her crush was down there, he looked up and waved she waved, making her crush grin.

Later that day she packed in spite of herself. She didn't want to go to Japan and leave New York forever... she was really going to miss the Bronx, especially her friends and family, but then again she was excited that she would be seeing her mother for the first time since birth. Having thinking that she remembered that she hadn't even seen her mother when Souta was born. She grunted as she remembered that Souta would be coming along too... which meant she had to babysit the lil wanksta. She suddenly giggled, lil wanksta....that used to be her nick name when she was much younger.About an hour later Souta and Kagome were ready to go, only one thing, they were leaving in three days,.and their stuff, ALL of their stuff, was already packed!Good thing our school has uniforms, if we didn't I wouldn't be able to get away with wearing the same thing three times... She thought as she went to her room, forgetting that it was empty with only the exception of a rolled up sleeping bag. Three days and I'll be in Japan....and the only thing I'll be able to say to my mother is gu-tenmorugen nani a kajitsu, and maybe dochirahe.(AN: i put them there...and forgot what it meant....but i think its sumthin like what a beautiful day or sumthin...if u know...please tell me...)The next day was went by faster then a speeding bullet. It only went this way because Kagome slept through half of it! She stayed up late to better pack Souta's stuff and she had packed in both her and her brother's alarm clocks."Do I have to go to school? I mean, most of my classes are over anyways, and I really don't think I need to go to school.... especially this late in the day..." said Kagome's brother, the sweetest, most persuasive lil wanksta in the whole of New York. Faintly she heard her aunt say no, it didn't quite register though, she was going off into her head at the moment... Souta could get people to buy him a car, if he wanted. To bad he can never convince our aunt ,the girl mentally snorted then continued thinking, in a week and a year I'll be old enough to drive....oh, that seems so far away.... it seemed to be the girl's nightly mantra, though her true one was on the lines of 'I hope my crush likes me'.

At once the girl realized that her brother had lost the little debate... her aunt had hit him upside the head, while telling him to get ready for school and she nearly slapped Kagome, who moved back on reflex and ran to her room to get ready for school. She was ready in ten minutes, to her aunts satisfaction, her brother scowled merely at the sight of her. Souta took his time and was dressed in thirty minutes. He smiled to himself and Kagome knew why, he had taken just a long enough time to miss his most hated class, math. Kagome nearly had to drag Souta out of the apartment.

She sighed as her brother spotted an ice cream truck. He went ballistic for ice-cream, and insisted that she should 'be a good sis, and buy me some ice cream, or I'll just take you money and buy it for myself...and you know what will happen then.' If she didn't use some of her money to buy him ice cream he would take it all, so she decided it would be reasonable to buy the ice cream. She bought him a small chocolate cone and started to drag him off to his private school. His school was for kindergarten through 8th grade, Kagome was in 10th, she went to a private high school, which was fine with her...she liked having a uniform everyday...what she didn't like was that she always had to have her hair done in braids.

It took a good five minutes to walk to her school. By the time she got there her most hated class, language arts, was just beginning. She had to spend an hour and a half in that class, and she was supposed to be writing in her journal for the whole period, but she passed notes back and forth with her crush instead, it was almost the same...she was, after all, writing her feelings down on paper... soon class ended and so did the school day. Kagome ran to pick up Souta from school and she rushed home. (The ice-cream truck came to her block twice everyday, after lunch and then after school, and she did not want to pay for more ice cream)

Once in the safety of her room she took out her braids and combed her hair straight. Then she looked out the window. Her friends were down their again, but this time she was going to go out and tell them the news. She had no time to tell them at school, well...she had time to tell her crush but she waited for this moment instead.

"I'm goin' out auntie! See you in a bit!" yelled as she jumped down the steps of her apartment. Her friends were throwing rocks in the street, some where trying to hit the building across's windows, while others where throwing eggs at school buses and trucks. She sat down and threw a rock then she told every one that something was going to change. "Listen up guys. There are going to be some changes up here. Souta and I are moving down to Japan, I don't know if we'll come back so I just want you all to know that I'll never forget you guys and that you guys will be in my mind all the time. I'm gonna be leavin' in two days. School here ends in about two weeks so...have a great last two weeks without me alright?" "Oh, your leaving!" whined one of her closest friends. "Yup" "oh, come on, stay with us!" "Can't, sorry... " "gonna miss you." "I'm gonna miss you too... see you later guys...my aunts callin" "Bye Kago!"

Those last two days went by faster then Kagome had wanted. Her friends talked to her as much as they could and she even told her crush how she felt about him. Then she realized she didn't like him so much anymore, not after the way he acted towards her when she told him how she felt. ("Hey, I'm not gonna let you grab me like that just cause I like you!").

Soon she was on the plane with Souta. Souta slept for most of the trip. Otherwise he was reading some stupid Harry Potter book. Kagome was listening to some music, every once in awhile she would change her favorite cd to a "Learning Japanese" cd, she knew she would need help with understanding the language. After awhile she fell asleep and when she woke up she was in Japan. She had to shake Souta quite a bit for him to wake up. When they left the plane they were lost. They didn't know what their mother looked like. They couldn't read the signs so they could find their luggage. They looked for someone who could help them, but all they found was the baggage claim, which was what they were looking for anyways.

A young looking lady went up behind Kagome and started speaking to her in Japanese. Kagome stood dumbstruck and said "I don't understand" then she threw up her hands "...oh god what's the use? you don't know English so why do I even try? god! Were lost and we can't find our mother! What's next? My brother disappears?" then she looked around and couldn't see her brother, she span in a circle as she searched for her brother. "SOUTA! COME BACK HERE OR I'M GONNA KICK YOU LITTLE A-" "Your name is Kagome, correct?....don't worry about Souta, I believe that is him over there talking, or trying to talk to that little girl, he looks just like his father." "What, you speak... oh, you're my mom?" her face reddened as she realized Souta look just like the woman standing in front of her.' I don't look like her, and Souta looks just like her...but she said he was like our dad....' "Yes, now Kagome, I'll get your brother and you carry the bags, and then we're off to our house, ok?" her mother smiled, her smile was so pleasant it made Kagome wants to smile. 'New Yorkers don't smile like that...' Kagome sighed nervously and looked to the floor.

"Uhh....yea" ' why is she acting so comfortable, it's as if she's known me all my life....humph...she doesn't know anything but my name...' The drive to the house was a long one. They started out in a (what kagome would call a wonderful)city and then ended up in front of a shrine.

"Well, whatcha think? This is your new house! It's a bit shabby but it's really cozy inside! Oh, and don't go in the well house over their. You might fall into the well if you don't watch your step." Said Kagome's mother happily, though Kagome didn't share the feeling.

"Uhh....um...ok..." Kagome said while pondering about her friends 'This sure isn't like the city...sure there are enough steps here, but not enough buildings...gosh, I already miss New York...' "Oh, Souta honey!" "Uh...yes..um...uhh ...mom..." "I set up a TV in your room, I know how much you love your video games!" "WOW! Thanks mom!" said Souta as he rushed to his room. 'Well, what boy doesn't like video games...it's not like she knows us...she just guessed...right?' thought Kagome as she watched her brother trip over a huge ball of fur. She snickered and started to walk back outside to check out the "Forbidden Well House".

"Oh, and Kagome dear." "What?" "Your room is the top room, it's the one with the pink bed and a beautiful view of the tree outside. Your grandpa might tell you about the tree when he stops putting futas up around the house!" "Uh...that's...umm... great mom....just great..."

Kagome went up to her room, tripping over the ball of fur as well, only to find that the ball was actually a cat, a really fat one at that, and she gave it a quick little pet. She continued up to her room. It wasn't that bad.'I was right....she only guessed.... I hate the color pink...I'm gonna have to change to a blue comforter.... wait! I have a grandpa here too?!?!....oh god...I hope he speaks English...' She had a blue comforter in her suitcase anyways so she tore off the pink comforter and dug out her blue one and fixed it up on her bed. Everything else was fine. She would have to buy some curtains for the window, but she could do without for now, the view was pretty spectacular.

'I've never seen a huge tree like this before, I was lucky to ever see a tree in New York, and now I'm gonna see one whenever I get up in the morning.' She started unpacking and went to unpack Souta's stuff. Souta was stuck in the world of video games and he wouldn't be getting out any time soon. When Kagome was done she decided that she would walk around outside, maybe meet her grandfather, then go find some way to a city back in America....but as she thought of her city she decided to write letters to her closest friends and one for her school to post up for everyone who knew her. She went to the well house to write the letters. She didn't like following rules from strangers...'well, she is my mom...so... I guess she's not too much of a stranger...but I still don't know her....and she definitely doesn't know me.' When she got out of the well house an old man stared at her then started shouting the same word over and over again. "Hey, leave me alone you loon!" she shouted as she ran down the many steps to her new house. "Nani?" the old man shouted. Without a word Kagome was off. She was running to who knows where and she was going to stay their, well until this really cute guy stopped her.

this is just a little taste of it....i've got pletny more of it....jus a few reviews...(only 5 would make me so very very happy) and then u get the next chapter......and give me sum advice if u can....

thx...

c ya!

(this is the time that u click the review button...and either flame my head off...or rit sumthin nice...lol....)


	2. The Well

hello! chapter two!!!! yaaay!!! it's not that good but u just might find this chapter interesting.......muahahahahahahaha....i dont know what to name the chapter...but..o well.....muahahahahaha

* * *

He started to speak "gibberish". Then they gave each other equally strange looks, and the boy started to speak in English. "You speak this?" She just nodded as a blush crept along her face. "Good, that man up there... he lives up there, in shrine with his daughter. His daughter was supposed to bring her son and daughter today, so I am thinking that you are her daughter, you both so beautiful." 'Does this guy even know what he's saying to me? I mean people you meet on the street don't just "casually" walk up to you and tell you that you and your mother are beautiful. This has got to be some kind of joke! And what's with the stupid accent? Oh, yeah...he's japanese....' "Uh.. Yes... I am her daughter...Oh , that old man is my grandfather!?! DARN IT! I have to go introduce myself to him! Man...oh, yeah, talk to you some other time." 'Yea...riight' "But I don't know you name, girl!" 

She sighed."It's Kagome!" she said as she mumbled to herself "Not that it's really any of your business what my name is..." "Oh...mine is..." but by the time he said his name she was already out of view.(AN: who do you think it is?)

Kagome ran up the steps in search of the old man. She didn't have enough time to find him though, because right when she made it to the top step her mother called for her. Dinner was ready. As she entered the kitchen she noticed the old man, who she now knew was her grandfather. He started shouting again, Souta just grinned, he liked watching old people act like idiots. "This is your grandfather... he seems to have seen you already. He told me a young girl came out of the well house, you know...the one I don't want any one going in?" "Uh...yeah...." "Why did you go in there and scare you grandpa spitless?" "I didn't even know who he was! He was callin me a demon or something.....he was the one who scared me..." "Why did you go into the well house?" "Why do I have to tell you? it's not like you would understand me anyway! You never knew me, and you never will!" "Listen to yourself Kagome. You don't even know what your saying." "I'm not eating...good night, Souta. Have fun with your mom, I'll go and make a long distance call to my aunt...you know, the one who took care of me after I was born...the one I always called mama. Yeah, I'm going to go call her, the one who knows me, my real mom."

"Ah! Kagome...I" but before Kagome's mother could stutter another word Kagome slammed the front door. Then she ran into the well house where somehow the fat cat had entered. Souta stood up the table with a look of determination across his face. He was getting read to follow his sister. Before leaving he informed his mother that "I know Kagome better then anyone here, let me go get her... sorry mom...she just doesn't understand why you left her...she always writes that in her diary..." "You read her-!" then the door slammed.

* * *

"Kagome? Where are you? You in the well house again?" he walked over to the well house and slowly opened the door.

Ccccrrreeeaaaaakkkkk

"Kagome?" it started raining. "Leave me alone...I just...I just miss everyone....I hate this place. I want to go back to New York. Japan sucks." she slowly got up from her corner, she looked down into the well, and just as a tear fell she felt a change inside her. The well droped to the bottom of the dry well, but niether Souta, or herself had heard the drop touch the floor. As suddenly as the rain had come, the rain stopped. A hideous sound echoed from the well. Kagome grabbed at her heart. A Monterous creature flew up and grabbed her before she could even scream. "SOUTA!!!! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" were her last words. "KAGOME! I GOTTA GET MOM! I'LL BE BACK!"

As Kagome fell with the demonous creature . "STOP! LET ME GO!" she screamed. "SOUTA YOU IDIOT!" Suddenly everything disappeared. She floated down to the bottom of the well. Arms floated all round her, and fell to the ground. 'Ugh...I gotta get out of her.' "SOUTA! THE THING'S GONE! SOUTA GO GET ME A ROPE OR SOMETHING!....SOUTA?" 'The lil wanksta left me down here...idiot. Hmm....what are vines doing down here? Oh well, I guess I'll climb up with them." she struggled with the vines for a few minutes then pulled herself out of the well. She expected to see the inside of a well house, but instead...she was in the middle of the woods. She looked around. It was beautiful, far off to what she thought was the north she saw a mountain, to her right she spotted a huge tree. "That's that tree....the one in front of the house....maybe my house is over there...." she whispered to herself as she ran over to the tree "

Maybe I need to go over there for this dream to end, right... I just fell asleep in the well house. That's all.". Once she passed a few bushes she expected to see the tree and her house, that was not what she saw. "A...a boy..." the boy was surrounded by vines. He looked as if he was sleeping peacefully, but there was an arrow through his heart. "Oh, wow..." she said in awe "this has to be a dream...the boy has cat....no dog ears...I have to touch them..." she climbed up the sturdiest looking vine then gently grabbed the boy's ears. She rubbed them gently (twitch-twitch). "Oh, I shouldn't be doing this....it's just a dream...and I need to find my way out of it."

Just as she began backing away from the 'dream' boy some men shouted at her and arrows flew past her. She grabbed the boy in fear, things like this always happened in New York. People would go off shooting at you if you were in 'their' territory. The ran up to her and blindfolded her and they even tied her hands behind her back, but that didn't keep her from screaming. She was forced on a horse and was taken to a village.

At the village Kagome heard the village people muttering in gibberish, she managed to only understand a few of the words the villagers said. She was un-blindfolded now, and the only thing she wanted more was to be safe at home with her aunt in New York. She noticed that all of the villagers kept saying 'demon'. "I'm not a demon! I'm a HUMAN! See, I'm just like you!" she screamed, but to no avail. The villagers started to call her witch because of her 'strange' words. Then an old woman, who looked much like a one-eyed prune, came to look over Kagome. She is no demon...no, she is much opposite. She is a miko of our world. (Do ye not see how see resembles my elder sister, Kikyo? She wears strange clothes, but she must be Kikyo's...reincarnation.)

'This woman is freakin' me out....what the heck is she saying? is she gonna kill me?' she thought with horror 'is this about that boy?' After sitting for what seemed like forever, which in reality was only two hours (not that that's not a long time), the villagers talked about what to do with the strangely dressed girl. Soon Kagome was understanding what they were saying, some were saying to hang her, others to burn her, most of the young men said she should become a servant, and some just said to let her go off and die in the forest. Kagome sat for those two hours learning the language and suddenly spoke. (My name is Kagome. I just want to find a way home. I'm sorry about the boy. )

The villagers stared. Then one women fainted. (She really is a demon! She can speak like us!! We must rid of her before she destroys the village!!) said an old man who was busy waving a wooden stick 'or a cane..' in the air. 'Well, that learn Japanese cd actually worked...' The old prune woman came back with a smirk on her face. If she was such a powerful demon, like ye think, she would have destroyed the village already, and not only that, she wouldn't have let herself be captured. (Ye foolish old man, stop waving your cane in the air and settle down. I shall watch over her till she finds a way to her home. )The villagers looked at Kagome as if expecting her to grow a second head, she was pleased to hear that she was not going to be killed, even though it was just a dream.

In a few minutes she was untied and having the most delicious soup she had ever had in ages. The prune introduced herself as Kaede. (I am Kaede, I am what you would call a miko, or a priestess. But this is not about me child. It is about you, you and you alone. You resemble my elder sister, she has been dead for fifty of your world's years, as has that demon in the forest.)  
(You mean that boy really was a...he's dead? He looks so alive, yet at rest..I don't understand.)  
(My dear girl... I feel a miko in you. You shall do something great in my world. I feel it inside you. Tis a feeling I have missed for many years.)  
(I don't under-) 

Then a huge crash was heard as the monstrous creature that had brought her to this world, this dream, threw one of the many huts in to the fields. The villagers screamed for their lives.

(IT'S A DEMON!!!!! RUN!) The village people scattered about. They ran with weapons, they ran with anything they could get their hands on. The woman ran to the river the men ran to the said demon. Kagome ran out of Kaede's shrine to see what was going on. 'It's the demon from before..' Girl, I come for the girl with the jewel! Back off you filthy humans! I come for the girl with the Shikon no Tama!

Suddenly all of the villagers became quite. Then the entire village was one big gasp as the all turned to look at the stranger in their village. Kaede ran out and told Kagome to run to the forest, she told her to hide.

(The forest, to where the light is shining?)  
(Yes my dear! Run while ye still have ye feet to run with!)

Kagome ran with the demon behind her. "This is just a DREAM!!! oh god! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" she sobbed as she ran. She tripped over a root just as the demon swooped down to catch her, and the creature contined swooping away, untill she no longer saw it. When she raised her head she saw the boy. His eyes were open now, they were gold. He stared at her with relief and hatred. She stumbled up to the boy. Her knee started to bleed, she didn't care though, something drew her closer to the boy. "You...you're awake...."

(Kikyo, you damn bitch... What the fuck did you just say?) Kagome payed no mind to his crud words, she noticed he wasn't moving. "Are you stuck? your not moving..." (Kikyo... you may have learned different words but you still have the same horrible scent. Get away from me or I'll tear you to pieces!)  
(Oh, I'm sorry...I forgot that you don't speak English.... wait...why do you want to kill me? I didn't do anything to you...infact I just met you today!)  
(Don't lie to me bitch, I can smell you. You are Kikyo, I know it...don't try and fool me.)  
(Kikyo? I'm not Kikyo. My name's Kagome.... how did you wake up?)  
(You can't lie to me, Kikyo!)  
(I AM NOT KIKYO! I AM KA-GO-ME!!!! KAGOME!!! GET IT!! I can believe what a jerk you are....) 'Kind of reminds me of that one gang in New York...hmm...what was that gangs name?'

(You are 'sniff sniff', you're...you're not her.)  
(STUPID! I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY!)  
(YEAH, WELL YOU STINK JUST LIKE HER!!! YOU CANT BLAME ME FOR A LITTLE MISTAKE!)  
The girl screamed as she felt the many arms of the creature wrap around her. She grabbed hold of the boy's hair. The demon was trying to drag her away, 'What the heck does this thing want from me?'. (Owowowowow, BITCH GET OFF ME!)  
Arrows shot through the air. The demon let go of Kagome, but soon coiled around the tree tightly, bringing the girl with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at home.  
(Doctor? How is she doing?) (She's fine....her body is fine....but I'm afraid she's in a coma...We'll give her a few months....but after three months...if she doesn't wake up....any chance of recovery is very slim....an if she does wake up after 3 months....she will most likely...be a vegetable....) 

(But she's still fighting...right? My Baby girls alright? it's only been two weeks.....she'll come back... right?)

(The thing is...Ma'am...we never know if thier going to come back...)

* * *

yay! thats it....what do u think???? hmmm? 

well please tell me what u think about it!!!! thx!!!!!!


	3. Oswari

hello!!! i am so so so so sorry for not posting quickly....but i kinda was having trouble getting on.....and every time i fixed up this chapter my mother...GRRRR...would deleted it all...so lets just say i got very pissed and almost didnt want to write again...but i enjoy writing so i decided to do it....no thanks to my mother...GRRRRRR

o yea.......one more thing....i realise this looks stupid but i put the japanese in ( )

i wanted to put them in sumthing else but it wont let me...GRRR

* * *

(Give me the jewel...)The creature hissed out. The girl's lungs felt as if they were caving in.  
(Let go of me! I don't have any jewels! If I had one I'd give it to you! I'd give it to you for free even! I don't have a JEWEL!) the demon's grip on the tree tightened and the girl screeched in pain. 

(Girl...) the boy infront of her whispered (Can you pull out this arrow?)  
(DON'T DO IT KAGOME! FOR IF YE DO WE SHALL ALL BE KILLED!) Shouted Kaede.  
(Look girl, this is life or death. If you want to live pull out the arrow. If you want to die just sit back, relax and get strangled to death. I prefer living but, whatever suits your fancy...) The boy just smirked and looked up (not much longer till you die) Kagome noticed a hint of worry in the boy's eyes, which only made her worry more.  
(DON'T LISTEN TO HIM KAGOME)

* * *

"Life in New York is about living. Living is the hardest thing to do in such a big city. Do whatever you can to live, cause living is that important."

* * *

"Aunt Bishoujo..." and with that she pulled out the arrow. The boy was suddenly free, he gave a mighty thrust outwards and the demon was ripped apart, but the demon quickly came back together. Kagome was thrown to the ground only to be once again swiped up by the demon. It threw her up in the air and ripped at her side. A purplish jewel flew from her side, she looked at in awe she she flew to the ground, the jewel rolling only a few inches away from her. 

(I knew...Girl, I knew you were hiding it..muhahaha... the shikon no tama is mine now!) The demon smiled wickedly and swooped up the jewel. Kagome watched in horror as the demon became even more hideous then it was before. 'It's like a kid on drugs. ..but this makes them rot on the outside....' Kagome smiled as she thought half conciously, but she wouldn't let her self fall asleep.

* * *

(Ma'am...a problem has occurred, please come over right away)  
Mrs. Higarashi covered the phone with her hand as she screamed (WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY GIRL?) 

"Souta! SOUTA! I'm leaving! I must see Kagome!" Then she softly, as if clam, spoke to the doctor (I'll be right over...)  
  
(THE JEWEL? YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU HAD MY JEWEL THE WHOLE TIME!) screamed out the boy. Then he muttered (Now I have kill this demon to get the jewel that is rightfully mine in the first place)

The boy growled as he jumped out at the demon, claws ready for action. He was a swift as an eagle, and as powerful as one too. With a quick slash of his claws the demon was sliced into pieces, but it was coming back together again! Kagome saw a purple AN: I HATE HATE HATE PINK...so purple was my only other choice...cause i hate yellow too glow in one of pieces, something told her to grab the mysterious glowing piece. She stuck her hand in and out came the jewel, Kagome stared at in in awe. 

The demon instantly turned into bones. The once hidden villagers came out of hiding and cheered, but they hide once again as the boy spoke.

(Stupid humans. I save your village and you hide. COWARDS! Oh, but I must thank you for hiding, for now I shall take what is rightfully mine.) he smirked as he looked out into the woods, then he turned his smirk towards the girl, his bloody claws gleamed in the sun's light. Kagome clutched the jewel close to her chest, 'I'm not scared, this is just a dream...oh god, I hope it's a dream...' she chanted as the pain in her side suddenly became worse. (You're not even going to fight? Good. Well, even if you did i would still kill you, but now your going to die as the little scared bitch that you are.)

AN:so sorry that he is so evil...I'll make him nice...eventually

(RUN MY DEAR! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT HIM! RUN MY GIRL) the prune woman seemed to grow a beak waved her arms around like a scared chicken, making everyone fall, animestyle.

When Kagome stood she grabbed her hip tightly, the boy got up aswell and slowly walked closer. He stared at he girl's protective stance, and smirked.

(Why run? I will kill you any ways...gosh...sometimes i feel that)  
He stepped closer... the girl span and ran. She ran faster then the boy had expected. He just stood there for a moment with his jaw hanging, only to let her get further ahead.  
(DAMN YOU WENCH)

The chase began. Kagome wasn't far ahead for much longer. She turned a tight corner just as the boy swiped at her, only to miss her by two inches. She ran over to bridge only to fall straight through. She had lost hold of the jewel. The boy jumped just in time and grabbed the jewel as it fell.

Kagome couldn't swim very well and was drowning in the river below him, a strange emotion filled his golden eyes. Suddenly the boy lifted her to dry land, only to drop her back down on the hard and cool earth. 'Why....why?' she looked up, then coughed.

(Don't take this the wrong way, I just want to be able to see your pitiful face when you die)  
(Wh-cough why?) she spat out and looked up into his golden eyes and, as if by magic, beads began to circle the boys neck, both pairs of eyes widened. The beads wrung around his neck, and he couldn't take them off. Meanwhile Kagome stood and backed away.

He glared at the old woman who only continued to chant. (What the fuck did you do to me, you damn hag?) He pulled at the beads, but it seem that they were not coming off anytime soon.  
(Kagome dear, do not fear Inuyasha, for he is but a puppy now. Just say one word that would subdue a mongrel like him.) Kaede laughed as she watched Inuyasha fiddle with the beads once more.

(I'm not good at this, but I'll give it a try...um...Inuyasha...Oswari!) The boy flew to the ground, face first. The jewel flew out of his hands on the way down, and it rolled towards the girl. His vision swirled.

(Damn you! You wretched girl!) He said dizzily.

* * *

ok...um....for all of u ppl who rnt gettin it....KAGOME IS IN A COMA!!!! but no more or i shal ruin the plot!!! (not that i have one yet.....) 

o and i'm gonna try and make chapters longer...o and i'm gonna try to change the story from the series...i mean..yea u know what i mean...well w/e...i dont blame u if u dont review me on this chapter...i was very mean leaving you with a kind of cliffy.......

o but if u really reall want to...u CAN REVIEW!!! but thats only if u want to...i'm not forcing u or anything......GRRRRR


End file.
